


Secrets

by angeleyes1980



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleyes1980/pseuds/angeleyes1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a idea i had in my head for a week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> There not mine I don't own them I am just playing around with them for a little bit.

The skies were dark with storm clouds, the wind in the air brought a chill with it that made you shiver in your shoes. You can see the tops of the highest buildings in the city moving gently back and forth if you paid attention to it. Here he was sitting in the middle of the Gotham city Park and he was wondering when it all went wrong, when did he let his feelings take over this much, when did he fall in love with Clark Fucking Kent.   
Bruce remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on the man, it was at a press conference here in Gotham and Clark was up front asking all the right questions, but all the wrong ones at the same time. Bruce answered the questions the best that he could but he couldn’t help but think that the young man, although he looked like a dork, had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen well besides Supermans anway.   
After the press conference Bruce went up to the young reporter and shook his hand and introduce himself, like the man didn’t know who he was already, and that was the first time he learned that the mans name was Clark Kent. That was the moment it all went downhill, the moment he started falling in love with this man. He never asked for this to happen and how is that gonna make him look to the outside world. Bruce and Clark together ya there would be press and there would be talking but it would all work out in the end, but BATMAN and Clark. Batman doesn’t date he doesn’t even have a heart. Not to mention Clark doesn’t even know that he is Batman, he just knows he works stupid hours all the time, which Bruce feels bad about most of the time. He want’s so much to spend more time with Clark, he want’s to lay with the young man on the sofa in front of the fire. Just the two of them, not a care in the world, no interruptions and no crime fighting, but he knows that will never happen, at least not until Clark finds out and even then maybe not.   
So he sit’s here in the park while nightwing and robin take to keeping Gotham safe for the night, Alfred’s voice shakes him out of his thoughts, “Sir just tell him Master Clark the truth, he may surprise you.” Bruce just smiles, no matter where he is or what he is doing or thinking Alfred always seems to know what to say, and after all these years he knows to trust Alfred and just do whatever he says. Really what’s the worse that can happen if he tells Clark, he may leave me and that just wouldn’t work at all. I can’t lose this man not now, not now that he is a part of me, he’s my heart, and without him i just wouldn’t be the same anymore. 

The skies are blue for as far as you can see from the top of the Daily Planet, Clark just looks out and wonder where Bruce is and what he is doing. He finds that most of his thought’s are of the handsome man from Gotham, The rest of his thought’s are how he knows he must let Bruce in on his secret, Lois even ripped him a new one and told him that he needed to be honest with the man already. They were never going to get there happy ever after with all the secrets out there.   
So Clark had decided that today before the Sun set Bruce would know that he was Superman, he just prayed that that wouldn’t mean that Bruce would not be in his life anymore. Lois and Ollie seemed to believe that Bruce wasn’t going anywhere, and that he would surprise Clark and really be okay with it, but Clark just wasn’t so sure. He has heard Bruce talk about Superman and all his power and how one day he could just turn on the planet and destroy it. Clark knows that that would never happen but then again he knows that he is Superman, Bruce doesn’t know anything, but he does know Clark. So maybe they're right, maybe if he tells Bruce it will all be okay, because if Bruce know’s Clark and Clark would never destroy the Planet and then He finds out that Clark is Superman than Bruce would know that Superman would never do such a thing. Right?   
Superman takes to the sky and heads towards Gotham City, He had made his mind up he would tell the man that he was in love with who he really was and let the cards fall wherever they may fall. He was in Love with Bruce and even if this does separate them at least he was honest with him. 

Bruce looks up just in time to see Clark running towards him, and he smiles how did Clark find him, no one knew where he was. I hope he wasn’t running around Gotham looking for me, not with the Joker out and about again. Great now Bruce was terrified, and very protective all of the sudden when he grabs Clark and brings him into a possessive hug and kisses him passionately on his mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance and each one tasting the other, they finally break apart and Clark just bust out with a “We need to talk”.

“Should I sit down for this Clark.” Bruce asks.   
“Yeah, let’s sit down Bruce, I don’t know how you are going to take this but I need you to Listen and not say anything until I am done, okay.”  
“Okay Clark, you're starting to freak me out. If your gonna break up with me Please just let me say something to you first.” Bruce beggs  
“I’m not breaking up with you Bruce, you're my heart, my soul, but you may break up with me after I tell you this.” Clark says with a frown. 

Bruce rubs his thumb over Clarks bottom lips and grabs his chin, bringing him in for a chaste kiss. “I love you Clark. I don’t want to lose you, ever”. Clarks just can’t take it anymore and starts rambling.

“ I can’t lose you either Bruce, that is why I am here, i can’t take this secret anymore. Lois and mom both said I should tell you, and I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I know how you feel about Superman and I get scared that you're gonna hate me, and I don’t want you to hate me Bruce, I love you so much, and ya here it is. (He takes his glasses off and opens his button up shirt just enough to show the suit) I’m Superman.”

Bruce is in shock at first, what the hell is Clark saying and what the fuck does Superman have to do with it, OMG does he know that I’m Batman, I wanted to tell him I don’t want him telling me I’m Batman. Wait what the Hell did he say? Then he sees it, Clark without his glasses, the big S on his chest, He reaches out and touches Clark’s chest and looks up in his eyes, Clark’s eyes, Superman's eyes, and he’s crying. He think’s i'm gonna hurt him now. 

“I love you Clark, Superman, Kal, whatever you want me to call you, I am not going anywhere baby, i promise, besides I’m not a hypocrite I’m Batman.”

“Your who? What? When? Wow, we are a match aren’t we.” Clark blurts out and they both just start laughing. They were both scared to death to tell the other one how they felt and who they were and here they were both the same man they thought they were, they were Soul mates, they were each other’s heart and they were one.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love people, and Let me know really should i leave it as a one shot or should i change it to a chapter fic.


End file.
